It's Not Over Midoriko, Kikyo, and Kagome's will
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: With all her friends dead, betrayed by InuYasha who is now a puppet to Naraku, Kagome is dead. Naraku has all the shards in the feudal era but one. But Midoriko's will is stronger then any thought, even while trapped within the jewel, her will is law. Kagome is brought back back her body sustained only by Midoriko and Kikyo's will. Full summery inside...


Title: Its Not Over; Midoriko, Kikyo, and Kagome's will

Pairing(s): Kagome/? VOTE!

Summery: With all her friends dead, betrayed by InuYasha who is now a puppet to Naraku, Kagome is dead. Naraku has all the shards in the feudal era but one. But Midoriko's will is stronger then any thought, even while trapped within the jewel, her will is law. Kagome is brought back back her body sustained only by Midoriko and Kikyo's will. Now driven by her hate and desire for vengeance Kagome trains. Her goal; Destroy Naraku and InuYasha…

…

"Argh!" The sound of Sango's war cry had Kagome turn just in time to see the Hiraikotsu slam into Naraku's barrier. Seeing it waver Kagome shot a Sacred Arrow at it causing his barrier to shatter. Naraku smirked as the arrow destroyed half his body, one of his body parts landed near Miroku who was fighting off an upper level demon. The appendage twisted and turned before it shot up and like a needle cut through his hand and through Kohaku's throat taking the jewel shard.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she drew her sword killing all in her way and ignoring the injures inflicted on her body. "Kohaku. Kohaku." She cried as she held him close.

"No Miroku!" Kagome cried out as she witnessed Miroku's Wind Tunnle roar out if control. Sango turned and her eyes widened. "No!" She cried as she set her brother down. She began her journey to the man she loved but a demon intercepted her and plunged his hand into her abdomen.

Sango's mouth opened in a silent scream as the demon ripped its hand from her abdomen. As she fell her eyes narrowed. She spun on her heel and her hidden arm blade slashed through her uniform. The demons head flew. With the last of her strength she reached out for Miroku.

Miroku watched in horror as his Wind Tunnel spread open. This was it. He was going to die just like his father. He heard Kagome cry out to him but his voice was gone with his shock.

"Mi-Ro-Ku." He heard to his left. Violet orbs met pained brown.

"Sango… go save yourself." He forced out as the winds grew more wilder. Sango shook her head her tears flying.

"No. We will die together." She cried as she hugged him. She was no use in the battle anyway with the wound she had received.

Kagome watched pained as she cut through demons with her sword. She wouldn't make it in time she knew. Silent tears fell as she felt the wind calm down; the Wind Tunnel had stopped.

Naraku laughed as he turned his body to face her. His barrier descended down and vanished once his feet touched the bloodied battlefield. With each step blood splatters coated the bottom half of his hakama's. His crimson eyes flashed with glee.

"Bastard." Kagome growled out.

"What will you do now? Your comrades are dead, InuYasha is not here to help, and your powers are weakening." He taunted as he appeared behind her. His hand fisted in her hair as he struck his other hand through her stomach.

Kagome cried out as she felt the poisonous purple gas enter her body. Her insides sizzled as his Miasma melted through her insides.

"Watch as the one you love finishes you off just like what happened 55 years ago." His said as he forcefully brought her down to her knees.

Her body was beginning to shut down and she knew it. Her Miko Ki was to weak to fight against the miasma. Her head stayed bowed even as he removed his hand from her stomach.

The sound of footsteps let her know someone had entered the destroyed valley. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. His scent, the smell of firewood and pine needles that she had engraved in her mind and soul, reached her nose. She could just imagine him. His beautiful ember eyes that didn't see her, that perfect tan, luscious silver hair, a fanged smirk, and his trademark red clothing. Hopefully she was wrong but is she wasn't, his eyes would be red.

"Look at him Kagome." Naraku ordered. She refused to look up causing Naraku to frown. With a growl he yanked her head up forcing her to stare into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Hello Kagome." InuYasha smirk wickedly as he raised his hand making his fingers crack. Sharp deadly claws gleamed in the sun as he raised them in the air. "Die."

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his claws tear through her body. Blood quickly began to pull under her and with a smirk Naraku through her head down making her sail to the ground.

InuYasha walked to Naraku and handed him an almost complete jewel.

"Come." He ordered. InuYasha obeyed as he moved to follow but stopped. Red eyes turned to his sword with a scoff he through it at Kagome's body. He had no use for the sword any longer.

…

Kagome lied dead on the unforgiving ground. To all who saw her they would see a young twenty year old warrior bloodied and mauled.

Not a sound was heard. No birds, the sound of animals, the sound of the wind.

"No." A voice cut through it like a sword. "You will not die. I shall not allow it."

Kagome's body glowed pink as her eyes turned white. Her body pulsed with power as another joined the previous voice.

"History shall not repeat. We create our destiny, no one else."

The wounds began to slowly stitch themselves back together but her body remained scarred by all of the wounds. Her chest sharply rose as she took in a deep exaggerated breath, her blue eyes wide in shock.


End file.
